Talk:Pulse beam
Naming Dear all, I wasn't aware that these weapons had been named...:-) Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/halofanon/images/a/ac/Fleet_Admiral.jpg TALK • SPEAK 14:24, 20 July 2007 (UTC) I think it should have a better title because the Enforcers fire flurries of red individual non-explosive needler-like projectiles.A beam is a whole single stream of something.--0nyx Sp1k3r 01:23, 12 September 2007 (UTC)BLARGH!!! I think the name pulse beam is a horrible title for this weapon, I believe Sentinel Needler or something similar would be better. Pulse beam refers to a directed energy weapon fire in bursts, ie sentinel beam, or maybe plasma rifle/pistol, not a projectile weapon. Zuranamee 14 December, 2007 There is a second article named 'Heavy Needler' which is dealing with the enforcer mounted weapon as well; one should be deleted! I'd also like to add that almost every time I saw this weapon mentioned before, it was named the flechette gun. Perhaps that is a more apt name? Diaboy 16:43, 28 November 2007 (UTC) In other places I have seen this weapon referred to as an "Enforcer Needler". Perhaps the name should be more related to this. BellicoseIntellect 00:05, 12 February 2008 (UTC) RelentlessRecusant: They are called Pulse beams, though I apologize that I am able to recall where I had seen this information. Why they are called Pulse beams is beyond me. And referring to the last comment, there is no way they should be called Enforcer needlers. Enforcers were designed by the forerunners, and the needler comes into existence after this. Also, the abilities of each weapon are completely different. I can research it if you like though RR? It's probably just from a games magazine somewhere, lol. ;) Ha[[User talk:HaloDude|'lo']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'de']] 18:58, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Ok, regarding all the arguments here for the naming. Firstly, I saw this in an official magazine prior to the release of Halo 3 (it was stating that the Enforcers and their pulse beams wouldn't be in Halo 3) (I apologize for having not found it yet). Secondly, many of you are saying that "Pulse beams" wouldn't apply to projectile weaponry and therefore the name should go. Well, in response to that, I suggest that the meaning of the words are checked first. :Beam 11 ::Definition: A ray or collection of parallel rays emitted from the sun or other luminous body; as, a beam of light, or of heat. Note the use of the word "Heat". The Pulse beams are red and possibly shatter after cooling down. Also, it states "A collection of parallel rays". Aka, the collection of projectiles. :Beam 15 ::Definition: To emit beams of light. This clearly shows that the Sentinel beam emits one long singular beam, whereas the Pulse beams emit smaller, heated projectile-like beams. This shows that a beam isn't restricted to being a long singular beam. Also, the word "Pulse" means that the beam is pulsating, therefore it wouldn't be a singular beam anyways. Other than the fact that I saw this somewhere, all this evidence and research is showing that "Pulse beams" is the most suitable and realistic title right now. And there's no way it should be called "Sentinel needler" Because the pulse beams came first, therefore wouldn't be called Needlers. Ha[[User talk:HaloDude|'lo']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'de']] 00:42, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Heavy Needler Ok guys, Heavy Needler has been redirected to Pulse Beams. The reason, after much long debate on IRC, is that it's title is justified more logically (though I doubt myself or the other debaters have time to post the 1 hour long reasonings). It also appears that other sites are labelling the weapon as a pulse beam (with different data), so it seems we're not alone. For now, this article is the best option we have. Also, you'll see some reasoning above, and some short points below. Reasons against Heavy Needler: *Enforcer weapon came before the Needler, so it wouldn't be named with the "Heavy" before it. That'd leave it as a Needler, but that name is taken. *Pulse beam (when researched and studied in depth with definitions) is a suitable label for the weapon, as it does, literally, fire pulsating beams (definition of beam above). *The Halo 2 guide provides a short of the weapon, saying it fires a light energy beam (which is better described by the Pulse beam article). *Other sites use this name too, seems to have originated somewhere. *"Pulse beam" has been seen in some gaming magazines, though finding the magazines archived is preventing a reference sadly. Any queries, please message me. Cheers, Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 21:45, 8 November 2008 (UTC) In First Strike Although I don't remember the exact page, Fred is hit by a huge crystalline needler-''esque'' projectile while he, Kelly, and Joshua are delivering the Fury TacNuke to the Covenant carrier's gravity lift. The projectile takes out his Banshee's port wing canard and sends the craft out of control, forcing him and Kelly to touch down. It's good to see that Ensemble is incorporating some ideas from the novels into Halo Wars. --Braidenvl 00:32, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Halo: Reach? In one of the leaked screenshots for Halo: Reach, there is a new needler gun that maybe a hand-held type of the heavy needler, anyone think the same?